sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Angelus
Angelus, also known as The Babylon Guardian is a Babylonian genie that was created by the ancient Babylonians that was place in Babylon Garden to protect the treasures from other thieves. He is also referred to as "the guardian God of Babylon". Appearance :Voice actor: David Zen Mansley (English), Kenji Nomura (Japanese) Angelus is several times larger than the average Mobian. Created in the ancient Babylonians' image, he resembles a humanoid genie-like figure in a bottle with vague traits of bird features, a large purple hawk who guards the treasure of Babylon. He is very muscular, is covered in lavender feathers, and his lower torso resembles a twirling tornado. Angelus is a genie in a bottle, and resembles a large purple hawk who guards the treasure of Babylon. He has no visible pupils and prominent feather-like hair with purple points. He wears a magneta and orange vest with white feathers around the shoulders, a necklance made of a threat with three grey metal pieces strung on, golden armbands, and has just above his swirling torso a magneta and orange waistcloth strapped on with a orange belt. Gallery Personality Angelus is very serious and fiercely dedicated to his duty. Angelus regards those who seek treasure as greedy, Relationships Friends and Allies Neutral Family *Ancient Babylonians (creators) Rivals *Chip Enemies *Babylon Rogues *Ash Ketchum *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese **Big the Cat *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *G.U.N. **Hope Robotnik **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *NiGHTS *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Mewoth **Jake *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot Powers and Abilities His force field-enhanced form possesses superhuman levels of strength, allowing him to cleave through solid rock, and is rather fast, grabbing Jet while flying on his Extreme Gear with his bare hands. In addition, he has demonstrated quite efficient skills in swordsmanship. Weapons Angelus wields a large sabre, which has a wide curved blade along with a yellow handle and guard. History Past About a millennium ago, Angelus was placed inside the palace of Babylon Garden by his creators, the ancient Babylonians, to safeguard the treasures they had stolen and act as a warning messenger to prevent anyone trying to use the Arks of the Cosmos to reactivate Babylon Garden and create a black hole which would destroy Mobius. Synopsis Riders Saga After getting the Key to Babylon Garden back from Sonic, the Babylon Rogues enter Babylon Garden to find the Treasure of Babylon. Just as Tom, Ash, Sonic and friends are about to leave, a loud roar emanates from the palace. Sonic and the others then decide to join up with the Rogues to see what's going on. A large creature forms and reveals itself to be Angelus the Babylon Guardian. He then attacks them because he believes them to be greedy. After Sonic and his allies defeated him, Angelus warned them about to never use the Arks to reactivate the Babylon Garden or it will black hole which would destroy the entire world before disappearing into sparkles in anguish completely and relinquished the Treasure of Babylon. Notes & Trivia *"Angelus" is the Latin form of the Greek "angelos," meaning "messenger". *This is the only stage in the whole game that has no rings. See Also External Links Category:Genies Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased